Mobimon: Gotta Catch em all
by Zoggerific
Summary: A pokemon inspired adventure: Every year Mobians display their battle prowess by competing in the Mobimon league. This year, Sonic aims to train his own mobimon and win the championship. Arriving to his Uncle's lab late, there is only one mobimon left for him to choose. . .


**Mobimon: Gotta Catch em all**

 _Uncle Chuck's Three Rules of_ _Mobimon:_

 _1) A Mobimon may not kill through action or inaction._

 _2) A Mobimon must obey the orders given to it by Mobimon trainers, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law._

 _3) A Mobimon may defend itself so long as this does not contravene with the First or Second Laws._

* * *

Muttski gently nudged Sonic's side with his muzzle, causing his slumbering master to crash to the floor. "Gah!" Sonic shouted, flailing as he was rudely awoken from his slumber and stared up at the panting mutt which had claimed his bed for his own.

"Boy, what the heck?"

Sonic looked at the alarm clock. "Oh, crud! I'm gonna be late to get a mobimon!"

Sonic jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. He grabbed his running sneakers, gloves, and a rucksack. Swiftly, Sonic rushed over to the fridge and poured raw cereal flakes down his throat; swallowing with milk. He grabbed his mobiballs and donned a red hat which somehow stayed on in spite of the spikes. Rushing out the door without a second thought, Sonic dashed over to his Uncle's lab.

Today was the first day of the annual Mobimon contest. Each year, Mobians would dominate each other using mobiballs, and then force their enslaved fellow enslaved mobians to beat each other into submission. Anybody could be trapped in a mobiball, as long as they had been beaten into submission. Some of the more vindictive trainers even captured their opponents if they lost a battle.

Sonic skid to a halt in front of a crowd at the library.

"Well, if it isn't faker," a black and red hedgehog exclaimed.

"Shadow!" Sonic spat on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, I was just getting this." he held up a mobiball that had a small glowing red light on it, signalling it had a Mobian trapped inside. "It's the most powerful Mobian your uncle had, and it's all mine."

"Hah!" Sonic retorted. "I already figured out which of the three volunteers I'm going to pick!"

"Whatever, you're lucky I'm in a big hurry or I would make you my bitch and trap you right here. Well, I'll be off facing Mighty the Chaotix Agency gym leader. You can come on down if you and the other losers want to see how a real Mobimon trainer fights. Then maybe you can catch the big celebration when I beat the Elite Four."

Shadow took off and hovered in midair using his chaos powers. A crowd of adoring fangirls raced after him. Sonic shook his head and walked inside his uncle's lab to see him busy cleaning up after the celebration.

"Hey, Uncle Chuck, I'm here for my Mobimon," Sonic said.

"That's great but-"

"And I already know, I'm choosing Blaze!"

"-the Mobians have already been chosen," Uncle Chuck said.

Sonic opened up the first of the three mobiballs on the table, finding it empty. "What? Then, I'll choose Rogue!"

He picked up the mobiball and it fell open, empty. "Uh," Sonic looked at the last one. "Cream! She's legally able to compete this year right."

Uncle Chuck frowned. "Sorry, son, Amy chose her. Better luck next year."

"No!" Sonic threw himself at Uncle Chuck's feet. "Please, Uncle, I need this! Last year Amy captured me because I didn't have a mobimon to defend myself with! She made me. . . do things, Uncle Chuck. . . horrible things. . ."

"I'm sorry, I really am. Those are the rules, Sonic. Only so many Mobians are selected to be trainers, and the rest of us are the mobimon. Maybe you can put up a good fight and get captured by a better trainer this year."

"C'mon uncle there's gotta be another way!"

"Hmm, I suppose there's nothing in the rules for finding you a replacement volunteer. . ."

The duo heard a crashing noise as someone or something fell out from a bookshelf.

"Tails?" Sonic and Uncle Chuck said in unison.

"Oh, hi!" he chirped. "I uh, wasn't spying or anything."

"That's it! I'll take Tails." Sonic said.

"Is he even old enough to enter?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Of course, I am, I reached the age of consent this year," Tails answered.

Sonic shook his head, then looked over at Tails. The fox stood up proud, spinning his tails excitedly.

"So." Sonic stood up straight and smiled his biggest non-pedophiliac smile. "You still want to be taken under my wing, right? You'd do anything for your pal Sonic?"

"Would I ever!" Tails cheered.

"Well then, I'd like to enter you as my first mobimon this year. Together we'll be the very best!" Sonic said.

Uncle Chuck started flipping his handy copy of the Mobimon rulebook over. "Well, it wouldn't be breaking any rules. You just have to capture Tails, per the rules."

Tails tilted his head. "Uh, I'm not familiar with the rules, what are they?"

"It's simple, really. The mobimon ball will instruct you on the rules."

Sonic pulled out a colourful candy-like block with what looked like various pills sticking out of it to the kitsune. Tails' eyes widened and he took a step back. "B-but I—what is. . . stop!"

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"My mom told me never to take candy from strangers."

"First of Tails, this isn't candy. This is a mobiblock and all mobimon love them. Secondly, I am not a stranger. You can trust your Uncle Sonic can you not?"

Tails nodded.

"I appreciate this," Sonic consoled. "Now that the contest has started, it's really hard to capture your first mobimon. Everybody left in town will be on high alert."

"I d-don't know what t-to do," Tails said.

Uncle Chuck walked stood over him and smiled. "Just relax, eat the candy and listen to what the mobimon ball tells you. You'll be reprogrammed into a mobimon until the competition is over."

"Wait, reprogram—" he gasped as Sonic popped the pill laden candy into the fox's mouth and forced his head back, forcing the startled fox to swallow. Puzzled, Tails opened his mouth to gasp but felt instantly light-headed. A wave of dizziness washed over him and the world spun all about him.

The last thing Tails' conscious mind was aware a clicking sound, and Tails felt a small round object hit his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw the air filled with a glowing red light.

The tendrils of red light grabbed ahold of Tails and he felt a portal of energy sucking him into the ball. His limbs and tails were pinned to his side, and he felt his insides undergo morphological changes no living creature was meant to endure.

His organs felt like they were being crushed together like a piece of paper though the kit felt no pain. Eventually, he felt the ball closed around him, and Tails couldn't help but squirm around against the cold metal interior of the ball which rocked about with his struggles.

Tails continued to shrink and the sides of the sphere started to glow, changing into a kaleidoscope of every colour Tails had ever known and several he didn't. The spinning rainbow seeming to be drawing him in and equally the vortex seemed to be draining something out of him. He tried to look away or close his eyes, but he found himself transfixed

 ** _You are a mobimon now. You will serve your master Sonic._**

"Yes! I want to help Sonic," Tails replied.

 ** _You will live to make him happy._**

He continued to wiggle as the Mobimon ball continued its subliminal messaging.

 ** _You will fight for Sonic._**

"Sure, I'll fight for Sonic."

 ** _You live only to serve Sonic. You will battle everybody until he wins the tournament._**

"Wait, what? But I—"

 ** _You are a mobimon now. You do not think._**

Tails felt his mind go blank and began searching for the words to describe what was happening. He couldn't form more than a word at a time as the swirling images caused a fuzz to settle over his mind.

 ** _You are a mobimon._**

"I am a mobimon," Tails echoed.

 ** _You live only to serve Sonic._**

"I live to—I want—I will serve Sonic."

 ** _You do not think. You only want Sonic to be happy._**

"I don't think. Make Sonic happy."

 ** _Obey. Do not think._**

"Ta-Ta-Tails!"

The mobiball stopped shaking.

"Oh, you forgot your mobimon gear!" Uncle Chuck pulled out a rectangular pad, with red and white colouring, and handed it to him. "It contains all one hundred and fifty-one Green Hill Zone mobimon in it."

Sonic laughed, "I have my gut instinct and beginner's luck. I don't need any fancy gadgets."

"Really? It's got a complete glossary of speciality mobimon balls, mobimon strengths and weaknesses, and several settings to allow you to adjust the bondage and mind contro—er mind contentment settings of the mobimon balls."

"Wait, what was that last one?" Sonic asked.

"Contentment, that's happiness." Uncle Chuck chuckled nervously.

"Before that."

"Bondage?"

"After that and before contentment?"

"Look, do you want it or not? I even installed some fun apps on it! This one flips a coin, and this one lets you write a note. Unfortunately, it doesn't save the note and the screen is really tiny. Oh, and this one is a clock!"

Sonic flicked his way to the QuickStart guide.

* * *

 _Quick Start Guide_

 _1.) A Mobimon trainer must always keep their mobigear handy! The mobidex in particular, as it controls several key settings of the Mobimon balls._

 _2.) A shiny Mobimon is one who enjoyed being a Mobimon so much:_

 _2A.) They asked to stay that way year-round, becoming a wild Mobimon. They are released once a year for a yearly physical and to renew their contract._

 _2B.) They were overcome by desire and love for their master, becoming their permanent Mobimon._

 _3.) Any Mobian may be captured during the competition, except those with a medical waiver._

 _4.) There can only be one Mobimon champion._

 _5.) When a Mobimon trainer loses a battle, the opponent has the right to fight one round against the trainer themselves. If the trainer loses, they can be captured as the victor's new Mobimon. They also inherit all their Mobimon._

 _6.) After three months, or the crowning of the Mobimon Champion and all non-shiny Mobimon are reverted._

 _7.) Year-round Mobimon trainers require a valid certificate from the Department of Fish and Wildlife._

 _8.) Any sub-species of Mobian may be captured._

 _9.) Separately bought Mobigear from licensed shops allows you to alter mobimon ball slavery settings: mind control, mental adjustment, subliminal messaging._

 _10.) Some Mobians may retain speech. The cause is unknown but empirical evidence suggests this may be due to intelligence, devotion, or even glitchy mobimon balls._

* * *

Sonic quickly skimmed through the page-long text occasionally substituting words in his head with chilidogs and having not mentally processed a word he looked up. "Wow, how will I ever live without it?"

Uncle Chuck grinned and walked up closer to her and whispered. "It also has a map, and I took extra care to label some good hiding places. I don't want anybody to capture you before you make it to the Elite Four."

"Yeah, yeah, fine I'll take it." Sonic grabbed it from his uncle and shoved it in his rucksack. "But this year, it's going to be me that catches everybody. I'm going to win and build my own Elite Four, with blackjack, and hookers!

Uncle Chuck chuckled. "I look forward to it."

Sonic turned and started walking back towards Chaotix Agency and could almost swear hearing an over the top voice narrating his journey.

 _And so our brave young mobimon trainer and his first Mobimon walked off into the sunset. What new challenges would await? Would Sonic succeed in his quest to remake an Elite Four into his vision of blackjack and hookers?_

 **Meanwhile**

Amy proudly gazed at her first badge pinned in her badge case and faced her Mobimon; Cream.

"You did good there even though Mighty said I should've been suspended this year. Just because I 'accidentally' forgot to release my Mobians that last year! Well, you know what, sometimes you just gotta take life by the horns and bend the rules to get what you want!"

"Cream…Cream," Cream replied nodding.

"That's right, especially the rule against playing dirty. I'm going to recapture Sonic, and then I'll be the mobimon champion. Then he'll be mine…forever!"

 **A/N:**

On the next chapter of mobimon, Sonic will face his first gym battle and battle his ex-master. Will Sonic be able to turn the tables?


End file.
